The invention provides for a front cover adapted for a housing of a camera, especially a ball-shaped housing, comprising an impact resistant flexible window and such an impact resistant flexible window. Furthermore, the invention provides for a camera having a housing comprising such a front cover.
The housing of a camera requires a window within the front cover to define the line of sight of the camera. In one realization the camera cannot be moved with respect to the housing. In another realization the camera can be moved with respect to the housing, this realization is called a dome camera. A dome camera usually has a housing made of a transparent material.
A dome camera is a monitoring camera used in a protective system. Usually, the dome camera is incorporated within a hemispherical shaded dome made of plastics. Said dome is provided for protecting the camera against damage and vandalism. The dome comprises a front cover having an aperture which is covered by a window.
Dome cameras have been used at flashpoints as well as in public means of transport both interior and exterior. A main advantage of such a dome camera is that it is not possible to determine the orientation of the camera hidden by the shaded dome.
Document EP 1 729 269 A1 discloses a dome with optical correction for use in a vandal proof surveillance camera system. The dome comprises a transparent optical material, which itself comprises an inner surface and an outer surface. Both surfaces are essentially rotational symmetrical and exhibit non-spherical shapes. Said dome is used in a vandal proof surveillance camera system comprising said dome and a camera being pivotably mounted inside the dome.
In case the camera is fixed with respect to the housing only a section of the housing has to be transparent, namely the so-called window defining the line of sight. The front part of the housing comprising the window is called the front cover which can be built integrally with the housing or separately as a separate component, which has to be connected with the housing.
It is a problem to use a window in the front cover that can handle the stress and material deflection during impact. Furthermore, the window should be able to return to its original shape after the impact.